Can't Live Without You
by pandarock97
Summary: "Gregor wrung his hands nervously. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea. So many things could go wrong-and what if they did? He might not be able to come back to New York ever again! And yet…he had to see her. He had finally admitted to her, and himself, that he loved Luxa". Gluxa. Happens after end of series.
1. Can

**DISCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES GREGOR THE OVERLANDER.**

**Author's note: I was going to make this a one-shot but I decided to make it a little longer. I generally don't do fanfiction about book series that aren't finished yet, but I knew if I didn't do it now I might have to wait about two years for the series to be finished. I hope you like it, and reviews are appreciated. (Also thanks to the band Cascada, I played their music nearly the entire time!((I can't write without music))**

Gregory wrung his hands nervously. This was a bad idea. A _very _bad idea. So many things could go wrong-and what if they did? He might not be able to come back to New York ever again! And yet…he had to see her. He had finally admitted to her, and_ himself,_ that he loved Luxa. He couldn't just kiss her and leave! He wanted more. Call it selfish, but he didn't care. He had to at least see her one more time, because he might not again.

He was in front of the entrance to the underland near the park. His dad had dropped him off there. It had taken _quite _a lot of doing, but it was worth it. After his mom had announced they were moving, he slowly started to go crazy. How could he possibly leave? His whole life was down in the underland-sure there were his friends at school, but they hadn't seen what he had. They couldn't possibly understand. He felt…different than them now. Not more mature or higher or anything, but how do you come back from a war where you killed giant rats, and you were a hero, to an average school life? It wouldn't work! Besides, he was leaving them behind, anyway. So it didn't matter.

But telling himself all that didn't work. He'd repeat it under his breath when no one was listening, _it _doesn't_ matter, it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter,_ all the time. But finally, someone heard him. It was this morning, his mother was getting some of her things from work, his sister was helping, and his father was lying on the couch. He was eating breakfast when the panic it him again. He wouldn't be coming back. He'd never see Luxa again. To keep from curling into a ball he nearly had to shout, "It doesn't matter! It doesn't matter! It does _not_ matter!" His sister Boots and his grandmother obviously didn't care much what he was saying, but his father bolted up.

"Gregor!" his father yelled, grabbing his shoulders. "What's wrong?" Normally he'd cover it up somehow, buy he was tired of that. He exploded.

"I won't see her ever again! But I have to dad! I can't just…leave. I told her I would show her New York. When I described it…she seemed so excited to get there, as if it were some paradise. And I have to. I just have to!" He screamed. "I-I can't leave knowing the things I do…I just….Dad please…." Tears were squeezing out of his eyes despite his attempt to keep them in. "I can't leave her…" His dad held Gregor at arms length and sighed.

"Who is this?" Gregor knew his dad already knew so he didn't answer. "Well…I can't keep your mother from moving, because I completely understand her fear, but, I can let you see her one more time." Gregor's head snapped up. See her? "I've actually been sending them letters through the vent again. Secretly, of course. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but I can send them a letter now. It's not guaranteed they'll get it, but if they do, you might be able to see her again. Tonight. I'll tell your mother that you wanted to have on last night in New York. Which isn't a lie, technically." He smiled.

That night, his father called his mother's cell, and happily, got the message machine, because Gregor was already on his way. His father had spared him a few dollars, plus a bit of his savings, although he felt a little guilty taking it. But what was he supposed to do? There wasn't much he could do without it. As Gregor neared the park, he ran over everything in his head. His father had sent a letter asking for permission to meet Luxa at the park entrance to the underland at seven. Gregor was getting there ten minutes early, just in case. First, he'd give her a tour of the park, then they might see a movie, and get dinner. At a restaurant, of course, considering his mother would freak if she saw an underlander with him. Most _especially_ if it were Luxa. Wait! Had they asked her to wear overlander clothes! He knew he had forgotten something. He started to sprint back when he ran into his dad.

"Ow! Well I guess we think alike." He said while rubbing his shoulder and holding out a gym bag. Gregor snatched it and looked inside. It contained a black hoodie, some old jeans, socks and a pair of sneakers. He wasn't sure if she would like it, but what else could they do? She couldn't very well walk around with her skin the way it is.

"Thanks a lot. Really." He got back up and stated for the entrance again, the bag hanging on his shoulders. When he got there he was panting. He hadn't realized he had been running. But where excitement once was, fear replaced it. What if his mom saw him? What would she do then? What if Luxa's skin showed too much? What if….she didn't come? What if he sat here for an hour and she never came? Just the thought made him want to cry. But she would come. She _had _too.


	2. Luxa 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book thingy.**

**Author's note: Ok, so I found out that Suzanne Collins DID end the series. It was a dumb ending…so this is now my alternate ending of the series. Also, I don't continue until I get a review. And thank you to Nyhratak for the first review. Check out her work she's a GREAT writer. I had a little trouble writing this one, I was trying to make it 1000 words but that didn't work with where I wanted to leave off, so I gave up around 900. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**

Luxa trailed through the castle. She didn't know what to do anymore. She had already checked with Vikus about news _three_ times, but as always nothing seemed to be happening. Except for peace meetings…

Normally she would have hung out with Henry but…well that option was unavailable now. She had gotten so used to the war, she was unaccustomed to having this much free time. Sure they were organizing meetings to make peace with the other animals lately, but it still left her with _at least_ an hour or two of free time. Most of her time she spent training, but there she couldn't keep that up forever. And she didn't have Gregor anymore. It was ironic, really, that after the war he had to leave. Right after he had finally told her…

She pinched herself. She promised herself that she wouldn't think about him. He was gone. He wasn't coming back, and she _obviously_ couldn't go either.

"Luxa! Luxa!" A man about as tall as her shouted. She turned around. He ran towards her, waving a small piece of paper in his hand.

"What's so urgent?" She came forward and snatched the paper out of his hand. Finally, something to get her mind busy! Maybe there was a war or…her gaze dragged across the page, soaking in every word.

_Luxa is needed in the overland at 7:00. The usual entrance. _URGENT.

Her head snapped up. She must be thinking to hard, but…could it be Gregor?

There was something under those words that bothered her. She knew that if there were a war up there they wouldn't simply ask for their help. Especially since Gregor's mother seemed to hate the underland. Also, they were to nice to ask. She could tell Gregor hated it when they had to take some of the overland things from their museum to sell. So it couldn't possibly be him…could it?

"I-where did you get this" she pressed him.

"Um, Vikus found it. He told me that it must be important…" The messanger looked a bit scared, which is when she realized she was gripping his shirt. She immediately let go and straightened herself, blushing.

"Thank you. I will go up to meet whoever needs me." She said as she passed him. She was almost to the next hall when he yelled.

"Wait! Vikus told me that you should go to him first!" She cringed. Of course he would. He wouldn't just let her go up on her own. She cursed herself for not walking faster.

"Ok. I'll…I'll go to him." She replied, now trudging towards his room. Why should she be sad? It was probably nothing to do with Gregor. Besides, it hadn't even said who it was from. Maybe someone else knew about the underland. She made three long knocks on his door and waited for him to open the door. But instead she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Vikus.

"I know you hate guards, but try to _stay_ with them." She sighed. Two large men stood behind him. She glared at him. "Please?" He added. Reluctantly, she shook her head yes.

"But do they have to follow me the whole time? There's still an hour before I have to go up…" She looked imploringly up at him and he smiled, almost relunctantly.

"Ok…just promise me you'll meet them here, twenty minutes before." She started to speak but he stopped her. "_And_ promise me you'll stay with them." She gave the biggest smile she could manage.

"I promise." As she turned to leave she saw a trace of worry on his face, as if he already knew what was going to happen.

She tried her best to walk slowly. No matter what they needed her for, she _was not _going with guards. She might have a chance to get up there alone if she planned it right. But before she did that she had to look at the letter just one more time. Just…just to make sure. Besides, no matter…_what _it was, she had a feeling that there was something more going on then what was in the letter. When she finally reached her room, she collapsed on her bed and read the letter again. And again. And again.

"It has to be Gregor!" She cried in finally. But she still didn't believe herself. There was a small voice prodding her mind with doubts. _It's not him. You just want it to be…_ it whispered. _You're being too hopeful…_

"But it has to be…" A tear escaped her eye and she quickly wiped it away. It wasn't that big a deal…she didn't care….but she didn't believe that either. She curled under the covers and hugged her knees as she tried to tell herself it would be all right, as tear after tear slowly streamed down her cheeks.

She pushed herself up. She was almost positive she had heard the click of the door opening. But, it was closed. And…locked. She bolted out of her bed and grabbed a dagger that was sitting on one of the tables. She hadn't locked the door.


	3. Is It Him 3

**I have to admit this was one of my not so good chapters but I hope you like it. The song that helped me write this was Your Song, by Ellie Goulding and another version by Ewan McGregor. PLEASE review. Also, there's a A/N at the bottom, also. Please read.**

"I know you're in here!" She yelled. She almost jumped at the sound of her voice. It rasped so much it sounded like someone else. And her throat…it burned. But those thoughts disappeared as soon a she saw the figure stepping out of the darkness. She was about to throw the knife but she saw who it was and it tumbled out of her hands with a loud "clank!" as it hit the floor.

"N-Nerissa? Why are you-"

"You must know. The same reason you've been crying for the past thirty minutes." Thirty minutes! It couldn't possibly have been that long.

"What are you talking about? I-I wasn't crying." She replied. Nerissa smiled compassionatly.

"I know it will be hard to admit that you have been, but you're only excuse would be that you have a cold. C'mon Luxa. You know you were." She sucked in a breath and tried to remain composed, but she couldn't. For the first time in years, she ran into someone's arms, crying.

"I just don't know what to do!" she sobbed. "It has to be him…but if it's not…I don't know what I'll do…"

"It's okay. He's up there. I know it." Luxa looked up, hope rising in her heart. But she couldn't let down her guard.

"You…s-saw something or…um.." Nerissa laughed and Luxa pulled back. It wasn't her fault she didn't know how it worked.

"I'm sorry Luxa. But I don't really need to 'see' anything to know that Gregor would do anything to be be first one to see you. So whether it's for an actual emergency or…not, I _know_ he'll be waiting there for you." Luxa smiled a bit. She was right. He would be there. Because she would have been too. "Now, we should probably clean you up, fast too, if you want to come up with a plan to ditch your guards." Luxa's smile faded.

"I only have ten minutes to meet the guards!" She ran into a bathroom, dragging Nerissa behind her. "What should I wear?"

Luxa ran through the castle. He wanted to see her. He _could_ see her! Two guards trailed behind her. He had remembered his promise! She just knew it. She had never let herself be this hopeful her entire life.

"Wait!" The two burly men behind her groaned. "Luxa we have to…" He didn't finish his sentence, since he was sprinting. They were supposed to accompany her. She didn't care. She knew that if they came and found out the 'meeting' was just to show her the overland, they'd object right away. Too dangerous, they'd say. She had to lose them.

She sprinted down another hallway and made a sharp turn into the old nursery. She opened the tunnel through the turtle and rushed into it. Yes, the guards knew that exit, but it still worked. She was more used to navigating it than them and they'd be a lot slower. Plus, her bat was waiting for her at the bottom.

She jumped onto Aurora and they set off. A few seconds later she heard some shouts from the ground, probably from her guards. They were faster than she thought.

"You're late." whispered Aurora. Luxa sighed.

"I know. Those guards were smarter than I thought. They knew about my plan beforehand." Aurora made a sharp turn and started to escalate. "But it doesn't matter, does it? I'm going to see Gregor. I'm so excited!" She tried to compose herself as she made her way up to one person she'd ever let herself be hopeful for.

** A/N: In the next chapter do you want:**

**Something dramatic to happen that pulls Gregor back into the underland.**

**Gregor to have his night with Luxa.**

**Please put what you want in your review.**


	4. Danger Comes Again 4

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. I was at camp, and it was awesome! This chapter is really short, but I have had writers block for a while so this is all I could come up with. Thank you for all your input everyone and to Kyu-chan and The Senile Ra: Good idea, but It wouldn't have worked with my ending. Maybe you could write one that ends like that. Also, to everyone now, when you review my stories please don't be anonymous because I like to reply to reviews. The theme song for an anime called Clannad (awesome anime) helped me with this chapter. I hope you like the chapter! Please review.**

They were almost there. Fresh air started to hit her face as they raced upwards. Nothing was stopping her this time. That's what she thought, anyway. That hope quickly ended when she saw what was waiting for her. She screamed at Aurora to turn around but it was too late. The bat tried in vain to flip back as the rat grabbed her wing and pulled them in. For once she regretted ditching her guards.

She whipped out a dagger that she had brought in case there really were an emergency going on. But she knew it wouldn't be enough. The rat towered over her. He was covered in dirt and mud and had a crazy look in his eyes. He reminded her a bit of the Bane before he died. She jabbed and dodged but she had to protect Aurora too, he had ripped her wing and she had gone unconscious. But she was no match for this rat. Which was why she was suspicious. He could have killed her by now. Why hadn't he? He was holding back.

He was getting frustrated. She could tell as his motions got jerkier and more out of control. But soon he grazed her arm with a claw and she collapsed. A deep gash went from her shoulder to her elbow. She could only do one thing now. She let out the loudest, longest, highest scream she could manage, hoping with all her heart that Gregor could hear her.

Fanfiction is being dumb so instead of a line between pov's this is what you get...

Gregory looked at his watch for the tenth time. It was a quarter after seven! Where was she? He had a bad feeling. Maybe she hadn't gotten the note and that was all but he wasn't so sure. He had to check.

As he reached for the rock he hesitated. What if something happened and he got stuck down there again? No doubt his father would be murdered for letting him anywhere _near_ the entrance. But he had a horrible feeling something had gone wrong.

Guilt telling him to stop, he pushed the rock over and dropped in. He didn't hear anything at first but then there was a yell. It sounded familiar too.

He grinned from ear to ear thinking it was Luxa coming towards him but then came the scream. He stood there, stunned, as the scream went on and on, finally stopping with a loud thud.

"Luxa…" He whispered. "Luxa!" He was sprinting now. She was in trouble and it was his fault. He couldn't just face the fact he might leave her. No, he had to force her up here and now she was in trouble. He saw a glimpse of gray fur as he tried to run over the uneven turf even faster. Just as he was about to catch up he tripped, falling unconscious with the image of a rat carrying two limp figures burned into his mind.


	5. Waking Up 5

**A/N: Hey! I am SO sorry this took so long. I hope it was worth the wait. I generally say what song I listened to for each chapter so I'm going to make it it's own section. Please review. :)**

** Song: Full Metal Alchemists Brotherhood opening 1. (I don't know the actual name of it, but you can get it on youtube that way. ((And yes, it's in Japanese))**

Flashes of gray and red passed his eyes. His sword swung through the air but all he hit was rock. "Where are you?" He screamed. He threw his sword in frustration, but it hit something this time. It hit a tall girl with short blonde hair and purple eyes. He gasped, frozen in shock of what he had just done. "Luxa…" She fell to the floor, red liquid collecting in a puddle around her body. "Luxa….Luxa….LUXA!" Sweat pouring off his face, he jumped up. The last words of his dream echoed in his mind. He tried to shake it off as he looked around. He recognized this place…he was in a hospital. Then he saw the doctors. And their skin. He paled. He was in the Underland hospital.

"Luxa! Where's Luxa!" He screamed at one of them, gripping their coat. The whole room turned to look at him as the doctor tried to pry Gregor's fingers off of is coat. But no one answered him. He started to run out the door but someone grabbed him and made him sit back down.

"You aren't well enough to leave yet!" scolded a tall blonde Underland woman. Gregor's anger started to build.

"What are you talking about? I just hit my head!" But as his voice raised he could tell what she meant. The left side of his head started to pound.

"It's amazing enough you woke up this fast. You hit your head on some pretty hard rock. The only reason we found you was…" She stopped, as if she were uncertain if she should finish her sentence. But someone else did for her.

"…because we were searching for Luxa." It was Howard. Gregor's heart stopped. So it was true. He hadn't dreampt that. And it was all his fault.

"Howard did you….did you find…." He reluctantly shook his head no. Gregor sighed.

"Gregor…" There was a long silence.

"Yeah?" He snapped. "What?"

"Do you _know _what happened to Luxa?" The whole room stopped, waiting for his answer. Of course he did, but when he opened his mouth to tell them that's not what came out.

"Why would I…" He mumbled. Howard started to leave but looked unconvinced. Why would he be? Gregor couldn't just have _happened_ to be there. His was the only family of Overlanders that should know about them so he must have been involved, there was no doubt. But that didn't make it any easier to confess what he had done. It was all his fault that Luxa was in trouble. And now he was stuck in the Underland again. So much for _thinking_ about whether to move or not. Once he got back up to New York his mother would ship everyone away in a box, if she had too.

But right now all he could do was rest. He hated knowing what was going on and having to sit in a bed all day, but he wouldn't be much help if he got a headache every five seconds. Besides, the best help he'd be at this point would be to admit what had happened. But he couldn't. So he'd just lay down…and….rest….

Luxa woke up in a dark cave wondering what had happened. But the sharp pain in her arm as she tried to get up reminded her. She remembered small bits, it had happened so fast. But what stayed in her memory clearly was the sight of a boy running before she passed out. But he had fallen. The boy….who….

"GRE-" A paw clamped over her mouth. She reached for her dagger but couldn't find it. Rage was apparent through her voice as she tried to scream through the fur.

"You weren't trying to call for help…were you?" Whispered a scratchy voice. "It's not time for them to know you're here…yet." He went on. "But don't worry. They'll know soon." A crazy laugh bounced against the walls. She fell silent. Ransom. She was being kidnapped for ransom? Sometimes she hated being the queen.

Suddenly she was dropped to the ground. She held in a scream when she tried to hold out her arms to cushion the fall, forgetting about the cut. No doubt she had just made the wound worse, but she couldn't show it. Although it was nearly pitch dark, she could see the blood trickling down her arm.

"Where's Aurora?" She asked quietly. There was no way losing it would help her in this situation. She had no idea where she was and could barely move without arising new pain in her arm. No matter how much she wanted to bash his head in…

There was a long silence but finally came her answer.

"Corner." She crawled over there as fast as she could. Aurora was still asleep…at least…she hoped that was it. She did take a pretty bad hit. She laid down to fall back asleep but asked one more question.

"What's your name?"

**A/N: If I go away somewhere with no internet you should see it at the top of the profile like, 'Gone for a week' and I'll change it once I get back. :) Thx!**


	6. Guilt and Confusion 6

**A/N: First of all, BIG thanks to Senile Ra and Kyu-Chan, because both your reviews gave me a great idea for another Gluxa story, and also surprisingly helped get me out of my writer's block! So, finally, I write words that were not forced, but actually came from inspiration. So I hope you all like it. And I sincerely thank you for your support through reviews, please feel free to criticize.**

**Song: I just had my Ipod on shuffle but one awesome song to listen to is "I'm Alive" by Superchick. (Don't be fooled by the name, they ROCK)**

Gregor woke up screaming her name again. It was the third time that night he had woken from the same dream. Why was he even trying to sleep? It was useless. So, as quietly as he could, he slipped past the few attendants in the hospital and went into the hallways. He sighed. So many memories were there. Memories of fear, pain, but his home was here. He had spent so much of his life here-it was almost funny. No matter what his mother wanted-he managed to come back. It was like ever since he first came down he was drawn back like metal to a magnet. When he first came down he didn't understand how anyone lived there, but he understood now. New York would be amazing to them-all of them-but there's no way they would choose to live there.

He walked onto a balcony and stared out at the city. Lights cut through the darkness with a brilliance that caused him to blink a few times. Not many people were moving about. But the occasional Underlander would walk by the castle. The cold stone nearly matched the temperature of the night. He shivered, thinking about how cold Luxa must be. Water blurred his vision as guilt poured into is conscience. It was all his fault. He couldn't bear to think what might happen to her. He was so good at all the wrong things; Things like fighting and getting people in trouble. He knew what had really happened, and he would have to tell someone soon.

All of a sudden he noticed a quiet rustling in the background. His rager sense immediately kicked in and he jumped, narrowly missing the tail that swept under his feet. He spun around. A tall rat with shrimp sauce smeared around his mouth appeared.

"Hey!" Gregor yelled angrily. It was Ripred. He sighed quietly, secretly happy for a distraction. "You could have hurt me! I _already_ hurt my head!" Ripred laughed.

"But I _didn't_." He smiled. "Besides, if I _wanted_ to hurt you, I wouldn't have made such a racket. You took long enough to figure out I was there. Your senses are horrible." He sneered. Gregor didn't respond. They stared at each other. Gregor found himself realizing that he had sort of missed Ripred too. Although he wasn't about to show it.

"So, up for a midnight snack?" He said, pointing at the mess around his smudged about his mouth. Ripred laughed.

"Yes. It's never too late to eat some of their amazing shrimp. It's one of the few things that these creatures can do right." A bit of anger boiled up in his heart, but he ignored it. It was Ripred, after all. But Gregor started to leave anyway. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up the entire castle with his yelling.

"You haven't changed yet?" He said as he turned off of the balcony. Gregor shrugged.

"Why should I? Didn't we have that peace assembly? It's not like rats are coming to kill me anymore. I'm not even the warrior."

"Honestly, you're as stupid as when you first got here. Just because we have 'peace' doesn't mean someone won't jump at the chance to kill you. Plenty of the creatures down here still hate you." Gregor stopped in his tracks, nearly smacking himself in the forehead. Of course! He hated it when that rat was right…

He stayed there, silent, trying to think of a retort. But nothing came to mind. Just one question.

"Why are you_ here_, anyway?" There was a long pause. He was about ready to leave when his answer came.

"What do you think? That girl you like got…lost." There was a bit of edge to his voice, as if he knew Gregor's connection to the incident. That was all the encouragement he needed to go to bed. But when he got there his body refused to give way to the terrible nightmares, instead, guilt lay like a thin sheet between him and unconsciousness. So he lay there, wondering how things had gone so terribly wrong.

Lizzie woke to yelling and Boots crying. She sighed. Her mother had been at it as soon as she found out Gregor was gone. No one had bothered to explain anything to her. All Lizzie knew was he had gone to the Underland entrance to meet someone. She assumed that he was going down to say goodbye one last time. She was a little angry with him. She would have wanted to go say goodbye to Ripred but she wasn't at home when he left.

She sleepily got up to go get Boots and calm her down. She was quite good at it now that Gregor had left several times before, and there were only a few people who were there to take care of her.

She paced the room, the small girl securely bouncing in her arms. Her cries slowly faded as she fell asleep on Lizzie's shoulder. She wondered what Gregor was doing right now. He was probably having a great big party with his friends before he left.

She felt cheated. As soon as Gregor got back, there was NO question about it; they were leaving. They were going to move, it wasn't up for debate anymore. She wouldn't even be able to give Ripred food secretly. They would be miles away and there was no way she'd see him again. All because Gregor just _had_ to go back down.

She laid Boots back in her bed and tried to go back to sleep, blocking out the yelling, bitter thoughts whispering in her mind.


	7. Something Hidden 7

**A/N: For the next week or two I MAY not post another chapter because I'm going to start writing a story for a writers contest, wish me luck! :)**

**Song: I did listen to Flashlight recently, it's kinda funny. It's by Eleventyseven. It's about twilight, and I think you'll like it whether you like twilight or not. Look it up. :)**

Gregor woke up early in the morning, hair plastered to his face. He panted, gripping the sheets. His dreams were getting worse and worse. His last dream scared him more than any of the others. In his dream Luxa still hadn't been found yet and so they went out on a quest. They found human skeletons at each place they looked. Every time he saw a skeleton he felt guilt and horror start to take over only to be told it wasn't her, and he had to keep looking.

He looked for something to distract him when he noticed Howard coming towards him. He carefully set a platter of food on his bed. Gregor sighed.

"You don't have to take care of me, you know. It's not like I can't walk to get my own food." He said uncomfortably. Howard shook his head firmly.

"No! Just relax! I do _not_ you to be hurt when…." Howard trailed off, as if unsure whether to finish the sentence. "Um, you should probably eat your food." His eyes shifted to the tray of food as he tried to change the subject. "You know, to get your energy up." Gregor was tempted to use that for an excuse to get some "exercise" but he wanted to know what Howard was so uneasy about.

"What do you mean? Are we going on another quest or something?" Then it hit him. They would be sending someone out to get Luxa, and why not the warrior? He wouldn't stop till he found Luxa and in case he had to get into a fight he was a rager. It made perfect sense. Except….he wasn't the warrior anymore. He thought he made that clear at the last assembly. When he broke sandwich's sword.

"Howard…are they sending me to get her?" He asked. Howard looked at one of the other few patients, sudden concern in his eyes.

"I have to give that patient some more medicine. She looks like she's in pain." He got up quickly and walked away. Gregor started to get angry. He hated it when people tried to hide things from him. Especially when they were doing it so _badly_. But Howard was already gone. Gregor gritted his teeth. As he got angrier a small thumping started in his head. He had to go somewhere and figure this out. He couldn't just sit in this stupid bed and be waited on!

As slowly and quietly as possible, he slid out of the covers. He looked around no one seemed to be looking. Good. He pushed himself off of the bed and tiptoed towards the door. But as soon as his hand touched the cold door someone grabbed his wrist and turned him around. It was the same woman who caught him the first time he tried to leave. She was fuming as she pushed him back onto the bed.

"Can you just stay in one spot? Honestly, you are worse than Queen Lu-" She covered her mouth, remembering the situation. But her voice didn't lose any of it's ferocity. She looked him the eyes. "You. Are. Not. Healed. Yet! What will it take for me to get that through your skull!" She grabbed his breakfast and shoved it in his lap. "EAT IT!" Stunned by her audacity he took a hesitant spoonful of the food in front of him. She made a motion with her hand to keep going. He ate some more. Soon enough it was all gone. She took the tray and started to leave but Gregor called out.

"Wait!" She turned, an annoyed look on her face and her hand on her hip. "Can-can I leave? You know…for a walk?" He couldn't believe what he was saying. Of course he would leave anyway if she said no, but he felt like it would be a bit easier if she weren't….watching to make sure he didn't. She sighed heavily and walked back to the side of his bed, dropping the pan on his bed.

"_Why_ would I let you do that?" She asked angrily. He tried to keep confidence.

"Because I need exercise! After all, if I'm going to get Luxa, I don't want to be _lazy_." There was a bit of irritation coating his voice, but it worked. The woman paled, as if he had just told her something he wasn't supposed to know yet.

"Who told you…" She trailed off, deciding not to finish her sentence. "Fine. You need excersise. But _just_ walking!" She said firmly. "Nothing more!" He immediately jumped off his bed and ran out the door, yelling thanks as he went down the hall.


	8. Questions 8

**A/N: Hope you like this. I can't wait to write the next chapter but I have other work. But I'll try my hardest to get it in soon. Remember I REALLY appreciate reviews, so please do.**

**Song: Bottle It Up, Sara Barielles.**

Lizzy woke herself from her half-sleep and walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. She stepped over the dishes and silverware that were scattered across the floor. The kitchen had slowly deteriorated into a mess as the chaos that Gregor's disappearance had caused escalated. Lizzy opened the cupboard, but there were only a few plates and some chips. She sighed and bent over to scan the floor. Finally she picked up a cereal box from the jumble, setting it on the table. As she popped the cheerios into her mouth she wondered what Gregor was up to. She was starting to get worried, it was the second day Gregor was missing and he still hadn't come back. Surely Gregor wasn't planning on _staying_? No, he wouldn't just abandon his family like that. But she had to wonder what was taking him so long.

She noticed the yelling had stopped. Finally! Maybe her mother had decided to try and get some sleep. She needed it. Lizzy walked into the next room, wondering what to do. Her dad sat on the couch. She looked at him pointedly until he finally turned his head up towards hers, trying to shade his face. She had been avoiding him for the past day or two, as he had been talking to her mother about Gregor, and she hadn't wanted to get in the middle of that. His appearance startled her. He looked close to what shape he was in the time when he was sick. He looked like he hadn't eaten anything in a week, which she wouldn't be able to tell if not for his face. His shirt was baggy, but had long sleeves, nearly covering his hands. His pants were the same, and he wore a blanket. She tried to keep her composure, but eventually gave up.

"D-dad!" She whispered, letting her face give way to the shock she was feeling. He couldn't get sick again. Why would he? He hadn't gone to the Underland in such a long time he couldn't have gotten it again!

He started to stand up, trying not to struggle. But it was obvious he was sick. His hand clutched the back of the couch so hard his knuckles were white. His whole body was shaking from the effort. Lizzy ran to the other side of the couch and pushed him gently back onto the couch, but she underestimated his strength. As soon as she put medium force into her push he collapsed onto the couch. She gasped, falling to her knees. She looked desperately at her father's face as he attempted to look ok. After a little while he actually managed to sit up straight.

"Lizzy, I'm sorry. I've just been so worried about Gregor-" He tried to reassure her, "That I'm a bit out of sorts." But she just stayed there, staring as he tried to confirm that he was fine. Questions raced in her head. How could this happen? Why was he so sick so fast? Why wasn't Gregor back yet? But the one question that kept yelling for attention in her mind was, what could she do? What _could _she do?

So she decided to try and answer that. Without thinking to ask first, she ran to the door and turned the knob. As she pulled the door open she heard the faint yells of her father not to go, but she didn't listen. The questions in her head were much louder.

Gregor walked down the hall happily, for once forgetting the guilt. The air out wasn't like the fresh outside air, but it was much better than the stuffy hospital. He almost smiled, but he couldn't forget. How could he? Everything in the entire city of Regalia reminded him of her. So he sighed, and began to think again. The next day his head should be just about healed, and he'd be able to go get Luxa. Or..try. He realized that he didn't even know where she was. The only thing he really remembered was she was kidnapped by a rat. But what else was there? There had to be something.

The Regalians obviously knew nothing, other than the fact that Luxa had disappeared. So they weren't going to be any help. But something bothered him about the whole thing, but he didn't know what! He started to get irritated when he turned the corner to see Vikus talking to two other men. They seemed to be arguing about something, and Vikus looked distressed. Gregor started towards them.

"Vikus we know you love Luxa, and we are trying as hard as we can to figure out a plan-" said one of them.

"But there is almost so much we can do without it being impractical!" Finished the other. Luxa? Gregor's interest in the conversation suddenly heightened. When he reached the small group, he tapped Vikus's shoulder, immediately ending the discussion.

"Gregor!" Vikus looked astonished. "You are out of bed! But-"

"Don't worry, the nurse said it was ok. " He cut him off, eager to get to the point. "What's this about Luxa?" Then he saw the figures on the other side of the hall. About twenty guards stood there training their swords at someone in the center. He started to wonder how he had possibly missed them when he recognized who the last one was, in the middle.

At first he stood there, his eyes wide as saucers, trying to figure it all out. Then he heard the laugh. A crazy laugh that cut the silence like butter. It was coming from the _thing_ that stood in the middle of them all. It was coming from the rat.


	9. Chapter 9

He knew this rat. Only one fuzzy memory provided itself, but that was sufficient. He remembered lying on the ground, about to lose consciousness, and seeing a gray blob carrying a large bat and a girl with short silver hair into a separate passage. And the laughter. The laughter he was hearing right now. Slowly, as he pieced it together the rage built. His blood boiled and his face grew hot. He made a jump towards the rat. But he just laughed again. Even more rage came, but his head started to pound. He quickly fell to the floor and held his head with his hands. He could handle a lot more now, but he still got pain in his head if he got too upset. But sitting down didn't help. Knowing that he couldn't do anything to vent his frustration, not even yell at the thing made him even angrier. Finally he stood up.

"Why is he here?" Gregor nearly yelled, causing more pain to shoot through his head. But he didn't care. He was tired of not being told what was going on, especially when it came to Luxa.

"Gregor you should be in bed." Vikus replied, ignoring his question. Gregor clenched his teeth.

"Why is he here?" He asked again, as calmly as he could manage. But Vikus just said the same thing.

"You should be in bed." He said it a bit sterner that time, but Gregor held his place. Finally, after realizing he wasn't going to get an answer from Vikus, he asked the rat.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" His head pounded from the simple concentration of keeping from screaming. The rat let his lips pull back in a grotesque smile.

"You know. This and that." He laughed again. "Are you the famous Warrior?" He asked with a snarl. Gregor almost opened his mouth to say yes, but stopped himself.

"No. The warrior is…dead." That was what he had said at the assembly.

"Oh really? No one told me _that_. Well that's quite helpful. It'll be a lot easier now."

"To do what!" Again he received no answer and finally, he left, running down the hall. He didn't know where he was going; he just knew he was tired of not getting answers. There wasn't anyone he could talk to. Everyone was keeping something from him and he was tired of it. So he ran on.

* * *

><p>Lizzy stood nervously next to the rock that covered the tunnel. If she didn't leave soon her parents would soon find her. This is probably the second place they'd look. They had followed her, running, as she stepped out the door. Well, her mom had. Her dad…couldn't. She had weaved between buildings until they were out of sight. Then she came here. To the entrance of the underland. But how would she get down? Maybe she could just wait and….but that was silly! There was no way someone was just gonna come waltzing along and take her to see Gregor. It was stupid, and yet, she had to try. Her father was in trouble and she knew the underlanders would be able to help. Or at least, she had hoped.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter! Reviews are appreciated. :)**

Finally she pushed aside her worry and entered the tunnel, slipping into the darkness. Immediately after closing the tunnel she turned on her flashlight, letting the light slice through the black surrounding her. She hadn't even taken a step forward before her mind starting screaming, _go__back,__go__back!_ She wanted to listen to that so badly, but she couldn't. The underlanders were the only ones that could help her dad and she would find a way for them to do so.

Even with her firm determination to keep on going, fear answered to every sound that echoed through the area. The clinks of falling pebbles, or even her own footsteps caused her to spin around, only to realize, once again, it was nothing of concern. After she walked as far as she could, she stopped, wondering what to do. Should she sit there and hope someone came back? Maybe Gregor was on his way. But she didn't believe it. She had to do something and yet she had no where to go.

Gregor stopped at the area where he had first come to the underland and sat on the ground. He remembered it clearly, his confusion when upon being escorted by giant cockroaches, he saw giant bats flipping through the air. It was also the first time he saw Luxa. His first thoughts were _I__don__'__t__think__I__'__m__gonna__like__her._

Now there were one or two people there, none of whom he knew. He watched them practice with a blank expression as he tried to understand what was happening. It was hard to think straight because after running so long his head was certainly in pain.

Ok, he needed to start from what he knew. He knew who that rat was. He remembered seeing him carry Luxa and a bat into a tunnel branching from the main one when he came to meet her. The bat was most likely Aurora. He would ignore his feeling that the rat was the same as the one that took Luxa, considering he was half conscious when he saw the rat, but he recognized the laugh. Other than that the rat wasn't familiar at all. But why was he here?

Well, if you kidnap someone there are usually reasons you did. Also, considering Luxa was the queen of Regalia it was probably for ransom. What money wouldn't you pay for the president's return? Same probably went for the rulers down here- they were valuable. Gregor tried to keep his anger under control as he thought about all this, but he already wanted to go punch something.

And once again it was all his fault. If he had just let her go on with her life, she wouldn't be in this situation. Who knew what kind of conditions she was in; it made him sick to think about it. She probably was starving; possibly unconscious.

Well, as he knew before, sometime he'd have to admit he knew what had happened. He'd have to explain it was all his fault. Now might be a good time. But he couldn't get himself to get up. He just sat there.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating lately. And I also hate to say I won't be updating very much at all during November, because I'm doing Nanowrimo. Nanowrimo: National novel writing month. If you want to participate it's great you can go to . Check it out, it'll be awesome. :)**

**Song: Listen to your heart**

She was panting when she entered Gregor's sight. She looked angry. He didn't care. He felt rather numb. He had finally acknowledged that he had to tell someone hat he knew what was going on, but he started to go numb from that point on. His brain was still trying to convince him he could figure out a way to do it without telling them, but there was no way he could hide it. Not for much longer, anyway.

The tall blonde nurse who had taken the trouble of watching to make sure he stayed in bed, and came after him, he didn't even know her name. Such a trivial thing shouldn't have bothered him, but at the time he needed a small distraction before he took care of the big problems.

She arrived next to him, panting, unable to talk. He stared into space for a while longer before finally turning to her.

"What's your name?" he asked. She looked up, a little surprised, but still angry.

"Lorrie," she answered, uneasiness in her voice, "But that isn't why I'm here!" The angry fire returned to her eyes. "You can't just run wherever you want! You _do_ have a concussion, and no matter how minor it is, running is definitely not good for it!" Gregor sighed and mumbled something under his breath. He didn't like being lectured. He stood up and started walking away. Normally he would listen to her a little bit, but he had something to do, and the faster it was done the better. Or at least…he hoped.

"Stop!" She yelled, "You have to get back to the hospital! We need to check to make sure you are okay!" He kept walking and soon he was back inside. He wandered around, trying to find someone to tell. Honestly, he wasn't trying to hard, but if he saw someone he promised himself he would tell them.

"Wait!" Lorrie's footsteps echoed through the halls. He ignored her and rounded the corner. Howard was coming down towards him. He took a deep breath.

"Howard I-"

"Gregor!" he cut him off. "Guys he's over here!" Two men came around Howard…with a stretcher. Gregor backed up anxiously.

"Howard that's not for me ri-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. The two men picked him up and attached him to the stretcher. He couldn't move.

"Hey!" He said angrily, "What the heck are you doing?" They started to push him down the halls as he struggled to free himself. "Howard!" He yelled. Howard appeared next to him.

"Stop resisting Gregor! You're going to make it worse!" Howard replied, "You were running around so much, I'm surprised you haven't passed out!" Gregor stopped struggling for a bit, shock apparent on his face.

"Faint? But…I felt fine…"

"Well you are not fine! You overestimated your health," he sounded a bit frustrated.

"But I had a minor concussion, I was only supposed to stay in here for three days, I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong. Yes three days would have probably done it, if you had stayed in bed and rested! But now you'll most likely have to stay longer."

"Longer? But I don't have time I have to find Luxa!" They entered the hospital. They unstrapped him and laid him on his bed.

"Oh well," Howard replied, "Lorrie give him a shot!" Gregor tried to pull away.

"Wait what shot! Don't-" But the needle was already in his arm. And slowly, the urgent shouts became quiet whispers as his vision darkened.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I know, I know, this took a VERY long time, but I'm really struggling with balancing school right now. On top of that, I was doing nanowrimo for the entire month of November. Anyone who is reading this, thank you for being patient! I LOVE REVEIWS!**

**Song: Give it up by Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande.**

Lizzie sat on the cold floor of the tunnel, shivering. She should have never come. Who was she kidding? She was never going to see another Underlander again. Sitting in this cave was not going to help her or her father. She was exhausted, hungry, freezing, and depressed. Her parents were probably worried sick, which made her feel quite guilty, no one was magically appearing to pick her up, which made her feel a bit annoyed, and on top of that her father was horribly sick, again, which made her feel like crying.

"Maybe…maybe I should just walk a little…to warm myself up." She mumbled to herself, groggily pushing herself to a standing position. She dragged her feet across the stone, the sound echoing throughout the tunnel. Her eyelids drooped but she kept going, not noticing she was entering another tunnel.

* * *

><p>Luxa was tired of waiting in this cave to see what would happen. If she had a weapon she would happily be out of here by now, enjoying her freedom. But instead all she had was a huge gash on her arm. Actually, it was healing rather fast. Some of it had already closed up. She stretched her arm out quietly to Aurora and stroked her head.<p>

"Aurora?" she whispered. The bat shifted a bit. Luxa smiled. "Aurora, you awake?" She checked on Aurora every day to see how she was doing. Of course, her wound wouldn't just heal on it's on, it needed special attention. Neither would Luxa's of course, but it would heal a lot better without help than hers would.

* * *

><p>Gregor was battling someone. The stone smudged where they stepped. He was dogding all the hits, although occasionally the sword would graze his head. He was laughing…he shouldn't be laughing this was a fight! Why was he laughing? But he couldn't stop. But it didn't matter, because this was a dream.<p>

Gregor woke up. There was something grazing his head, but it wasn't a sword. It…it was a hand. He bolted up and looked behind him. Howard stood there smiling.

"Good morning. You seemed to be having a good dream. You were smiling quite a lot." Gregor grimaced.

"Uh…sure. What are you doing to me?" He asked, feeling the back of his head. Howard laughed.

"Oh nothing. Just checking to make sure you are doing okay. Of course as I said before, " his expression darkened a bit, "you probably will not be able to get up for a little while longer. But it is less days than I thought. You have a thick skull so that helped quite a bit!" Gregor wasn't sure but he thought he could hear a bit of mockery in Howard's voice. Although it irritated him, Howard was certainly in a better mood than yesterday.

"Yeah I guess…why are you so smiley today?" he questioned.

"They found Luxa!" he shared happily. Gregor was shocked. Why hadn't he been told about this right away? Why didn't she come down…

"Is she okay? Healthy?" he questioned desperately, not letting howard answer, "Where is she? I have to go!" He started trying to get out of his bed but Howard held him down.

"Hey! Remember? You have to stay in here for a bit longer. I tell you all the details." Gregor reluctantly sunk back into his bed, waiting for Howard to tell the story. "Well, I should start by saying, we have not really 'found' her." Gregor's face fell, his hopeful face disappearing in an instant.

"What do you mean you havn't really 'found' her yet?" He asked right away, anger rising.

"Well, the other day they found her kidnapper, and he is negotiating a type of ransom." Immediately the picture of the rat from the other day came to him, the laugh echoing through his mind. Gregor's eyes widened.

"You mean that rat! They're_ negotiating_ with him?" He yelled, a few heads turning towards him. Howard made motions for him to cam down.

"Yes. But I heard they were reaching some terms. They are also pretty sure the only one involved in this kidnapping was the rat." Gregor was a bit surprised.

"What do you mean it was only the rat? Don't you think Luxa could've taken him on?" Howard shrugged.

"Maybe she was taken by surprise." Gregor raised an eyebrow.

"Still doesn't sound like her." Howard sighed, exasperated.

"Well why do you not just ask her yourself when she gets back." Gregor sighed deeply. He had a feeling she wouldn't be back so soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Another chapter! Yay! For those reading, I appreciate the patience, and thank you for the encouraging reveiws. I finally sat down and wrote when I heard the song "Smooth Criminal" by Glee, orginally done by Michael Jackson. The Glee version is _great. _Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Reveiws are appreciated, and I don't update until I get at least one! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Luxa found her slumped against the rock wall. A million questions entered her mind as soon as she saw the pitiful looking girl. It was obvious who she was-Gregor's sister, Lizzie. However, why she was here, was not immediately apparent to her. But she shook off her surprise and looked around. The rat had been gone for two days. She was very hungry, but tried to ignore it. Of course she had brought a small pouch off food with her, but the rat had taken it from her while she was unconscious.<p>

Luxa looked back at Lizzie. She slept heavily, with no sign of restlessness. It was a shame she had to be woken up.

Rather roughly, Luxa shook Lizzie's shoulders with her good arm. Lizzie's eyes instantly opened, wide with alarm. She jumped up.

"Who are you! Where…where am I?" Lizzie shouted.

"Be quiet! If that rat is coming, you do not want him to know you are here. He is not keen towards visitors." Lizzie remained tense. "It's Luxa! So calm down!" She hissed. Lizzie fell silent, a look of fear still clinging to her face. "Ok, we can talk, just keep your voice down."

"I didn't recognize you…sorry…." Lizzie squeaked. Luxa looked at herself. It was understandable. Her silver hair had grown a bit longer, hanging about her ears, and it was so dirty it almost looked brown. Her clothes were covered in stains from blood and dust.

"It's fine. We have to leave."

"Wait what? Where are we? Wh-what rat?" A tear stood precariously on the edge of her eye, threatening to roll down her cheek. She wiped it away and tried to look calm, but her trembling fingers betrayed her.

"It does not matter. We only have one chance at this. We have to go now." Lizzie's face wore fear and confusion. Luxa ignored her and went to Aurora.

"Aurora? Aurora we have to go." The bat stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Luxa?" asked the bat. Puzzlement covered her face.

"Yes, it is Luxa. We have to go." Aurora's face suddenly lit up with realization and she got up. Luxa wished she could let her rest more, but if they didn't leave now, Lizzie might be killed.

"Why are you here? What happened to your arm?" Lizzie asked suddenly. Luxa turned towards her with frustration clearly on her face.

"I said be quiet!" She replied angrily. "Anyway, that is not important. We need to get out and now is the best time." Lizzie was thoroughly confused. What was happening? Apparently they were escaping. But she didn't exactly understand where they were escaping to.

Luxa took a couple more looks around as Aurora got up and reached under a rock. From under it she pulled out a sharpened rock. It wasn't a sword, but it could cut something if it had to. She smiled at the makeshift dagger. Lizzie did the opposite.

"That won't help us if we run into anything, will it?" Luxa rolled her eyes.

"Well it is not _intended _for killing any intelligent creatures." Luxa glanced towards Lizzie, as if she was considering trying it on her. Lizzie immediately clamped her mouth shut. Then the three gathered.

"Lizzie, how did you get here?" Luxa didn't quite know where they were, as she had gone unconscious before she got here. Otherwise, she would easily be able to get back.

Lizzie looked at Luxa and then the bat. She desperately wanted to tell them, but she had no idea. She just remembered coming down because her father was sick, and being there for a long time.

"I-I don't know-I just-I'm just here!" Luxa felt like punching the wall of the cave.

"Lizzie, you _have _to remember! This is not the time to break down!" Tears began to roll down Lizzie's cheeks.

"I-I want to say b-but I can't remember. I-I was cold and tired-and-and I was walking-m-maybe there was a tunnel-I-I don't-" Lizzie began to sob. She knew she shouldn't be so upset, but she had a horrible feeling that if she didn't remember, something terrible was going to happen. If only she had stayed at home!


	14. Left, Right, Right? 14

**A/N: FINALLY! A new chapter! Ok, so I got out of school so now I have a lot more time to write...although most of it was major writer's block. I got the much needed encouragement to continue writing it, when, from "Amy Kabra can't Log In" haha when she said:OKAY.. WHY HAVEN'T U UPDATED? THIS IS THE ONLY GLUXA I READ AND U WON'T UPDATE I'M SLOWLY DYING INSIDE!...Not that the other reveiws didn't because I appreciated them all but this one was kind of the wake up signal that I needed! Thak you Amy Kabra! Well, I hope you like this...I had to reread some of my own fanfic to remember what was going on...haha...and remember, _reveiws are MUCH appreciated!_**

**Song: I listened to the soundtrack of Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog. Anyone who has watched that-it's great, right**

* * *

><p>Gregor sat in his bed, miserable. He had begged every single Underlander he had seen for any detail of how the negotiation was going, but no one knew more than Howard had told him. Either that or they were afraid to tell him. Things weren't looking too bright. Not that they ever had before…he just didn't think a simple thing like a date could possibly cause all this trouble. Of course, it wasn't the date he had planned that caused the trouble. He was the reason Luxa was in danger now. It was all his fault. And he didn't even have the courage to tell anyone. It was disgusting.<p>

"Hello!" Lorrie approached him with a smile on her face. He wanted to punch her. "How are you feeling?" He tried to look happy and straightened up.

"Great! I'm really feeling better," he lied. Lorrie looked skeptical. She didn't understand. He couldn't stay here forever. He needed to get ready.

"I doubt it…the last treatment we gave you should still be affecting you, however," she continued, "I bring good news! You can leave tomorrow". Gregor beamed, his happiness now real. Finally! He needed a plan! How would he get out…after all, there was no way the negation would work. And the best time to leave would be while the rat was still at the city.

"Nevertheless," she interjected his thoughts, "you need to rest". Gregor sighed.

"But I need to-"

"Get. Some. Rest. Otherwise you will need to stay another day," she glared at him. He rolled his eyes and lied down.

"Fine". She never said he had to sleep. He would plan lying down.

* * *

><p>Luxa leaned against the wall of a cave, exhausted. Lizzie stood at another fork in the tunnel, tears no longer streaming down her face. She now seemed to look at it as a puzzle, and her almost enjoyment of it annoyed Luxa so much she was having trouble not screaming at the girl. But all that mattered was that she get them out, so if she had to put up with her for a few more hours, she would be happy to comply.<p>

"I think it was left, right, right, left so we would make a right here. Right?" she turned to Luxa as if she knew the answer.

"Maybe. I was not conscious when I was carried down here so why would I know?" Lizzie looked back at the right tunnel.

"Oh yeah. Well then let's go right". Luxa woke Aurora again and helped her down the tunnel. Supposedly they were close to the end of the maze. At least that's what Lizzie said. However, Luxa doubted that. Wouldn't she have begun to recognize the tunnels if she was anywhere close to the main tunnel? All these tunnels looked new to her, anyway. Maybe they were new.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Thank you for your patience. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please leave reveiws, don't be afraid to critisize. If you have any suggestions on how to make this better, I'd love to hear them.

**Song: **Mostly the theme song from Steins;Gate, and obscure anime that most people don't know about. It's very good.

* * *

><p>Luxa groaned. She wasn't one to give up easily, but her stomach was so empty, her feet hurt from walking, and they were lost. Completely lost.<p>

"I-it must be here somewhere!" Lizzie nearly yelled, desperation in her eyes. The reality that they might be lost permanently had begun to set in. They ran down tunnel after tunnel, but none of them led anywhere. Luxa finally laid her hand on Lizzie's shoulder.

"It's no use. We are lost, Lizzie. We should just sit down, rest, and hope our best for someone to find us," Lizzie whirled around, her hair greasy and full of dirt.

"No! No there must be a way out!" she screamed frantically, running down another tunnel as Luxa lowered herself to the cave floor, trying to relax. The tunnels were changing. She was sure of that now. She didn't know how, exactly, but there was no way they'd make their way back if the tunnels weren't the same. Lizzie came back soon, looking exhausted and frustrated.

"Lizzie calm dow-"

"No, no, I'm not worried because we can't…can't..." she trailed off, still unwilling to admit they were lost, "No, I'm worried because, well, don't you feel it?" Luxa looked at her puzzled at first, wondering sadly if the stress was too much for her. She was beginning to imagine things. But then, she seemed to register it as well; a strange vibration of the floor and walls around them. She even saw a small pebble begin to jump. Luxa's eyes widened. Could it be…?

"We have to go, _now_!" she shouted over the increasing sound of the vibrations. Lizzie's face was struck with fear when she realized that Luxa knew what this was, and that it was not good.

Luxa jumped up so suddenly Lizzie flinched. She grabbed her wrist and began tearing down one of the passageways. They couldn't be caught by it. Both of them were terribly hungry, she was injured, and they had no weapons. Please, they couldn't be caught by it now.

* * *

><p>Gregor walked back and forth through the castle halls sulkily. Two guards were on either side of him, with his hospital attendant. She looked attentively at his steps, ignoring the look of boredom and irritation so apparent on his face.<p>

"Really, you don't need to worry about me. I can walk fi-"In the middle of him trying to convince them to go away, he tripped over his own feet. Immediately, the attendant grabbed his arm, squeezing it so hard she could have ripped it off.

"Are you ok?" she asked with a serious tone in her voice. Jeez, it was as if he had tripped off a wall and fallen fifteen feet down. Heat flushed through his face along with his embarrassment and anger. He got up on his own, refusing help from anyone. He felt like he was a crazy old man trying to convince everyone he didn't need help-but he honestly didn't. He felt completely helpless and degraded by it all.

"Would you just leave me alone?" he snapped, "I'm fine! Just because I tripped does not make me handicapped," He needed to get rid of them. Luxa couldn't wait any longer. He brushed himself off and continued walking, trying to get past the guards, but they pulled him back quickly. His rager instincts took over then, and he quickly flipped the guard who had been holding his arm, running down the hall before they could catch him again. He honestly hadn't meant to do so, but it was his best chance to get out that he'd had all day, plus if he stayed they'd put him under even more surveillance because of it.

"Wait! Gregor!" the nurse yelled. He ignored her completely, taking the quickest route he could to the outside. Howard should be coming back right about….now.

As he sprinted through the entryway to the outside, he saw Howard land with his bat. He hoped this would work.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I still exist! So, I lost confidence in this story, and kind of left it…sorry. But I decided to at least try to finish it, because I personally hate when a story goes unfinished. Thank you for anyone coming back to read this, and please give honest, helpful criticism in reviews, as it is greatly appreciated! Thanks again, and enjoy the story!

**Song:** Um, more like bands? I listened mainly to the soundtrack for Scott Pilgrim vs. the World and A Great Big World.

* * *

><p>Luxa ran through the shaking tunnels without even the thought of stopping, though she felt a side stitch beginning. She could almost feel Lizzie's panic from where she ran dazedly behind her, dragged by Luxa's firm hand. She knew she had told Gregor once she had prepared herself to die every day, but she was no longer prepared to die. Not when he was waiting for her.<p>

"L-Luxa!" Lizzie gasped, not nearly as fit as Luxa, "Why….running?" was the best she could squeeze out. Luxa didn't answer her, she didn't have the time. A million thoughts raced through her head as the rumbling got louder. She didn't understand. She had thought they were fairly close to the surface still, and if that was the case, it shouldn't be here. It should be hundreds of feet from here. But what else could it be?

Suddenly, the vibrations ceased. The shock caused them both to stop, and Luxa glanced about hurriedly as Lizzie bent over, throwing up. Luxa grimaced. They had been running for a while, so it was reasonable that she would get sick, but she was too starved to be losing any energy source. Not that she could do anything to stop it. She groaned, trying to refocus on the task at hand. Why had the vibrations stopped?

"We may walk now," Luxa told Lizzie, nodding at her from where she leaned against the rough tunnel wall. She tilted her head back, brushing hair from her face roughly.

"I can't take it anymore," she said, starting to sob again as she slide down to the floor, hands pulling at her hair tightly, "I-I just wanna go home". Luxa didn't even attempt to hide her frustration at her breakdown.

"Get up," she growled, a little bit past annoyed at that point. At her tone, Lizzie straightened up immediately, her eyes widening. "You want to go home?" Luxa asked, raising an eyebrow. Lizzie nodded fervently, wiping a tear from her face. Luxa pulled her by the shirt and shoved her forward. "Then go home. Sitting here will do us no good". Lizzie looked back in surprise at her sudden change.

"B-but I ca-can't…the…the tunnels are…" she stuttered, her shoulders still shaking. Lizzie held them still and glared into her eyes.

"So you will simply give up? If you were not important to a good friend of mine, I would leave you here for such an attitude," she spit, shoving her to the side as she took the lead. Lizzie was startled out of her shaking, blinking her eyes a few times. Luxa began forward, honestly a bit anxious what she had said wouldn't work. However, after a painful twenty seconds or so, Lizzie ran up beside her, wiping her face. Luxa, looked down at her companion, raising both eyebrows. Lizzie smiled weakly.

"Y-you're right," she said, though she still fingered a piece of hair anxiously. "And Gregor will p-probably help us too". Luxa felt a lump stick in her throat, directing her eyes straight ahead now.

"Yes, he will," she agreed brusquely, blinking her eyes to hide the few tears that had managed to threaten their way onto the edge of her lowers lids.

She thought of Gregor as they walked steadily, Lizzie making guesses on the best tunnel to take at turns based upon the age they appeared to be, since they both knew they were changing. It almost made her laugh to think that this had all started with what was supposed to be a simple date. It figured that they couldn't have a normal relationship. She shouldn't have expected that to begin with. Luxa sighed, brushing gently through her silver hair with pale fingers.

After a few hours, as they were taking a break, Luxa noticed a strange sound. It was a dull, steady, thud, sounding from where they had come. She snapped her head to her left, looking into the inky darkness. She strained her eyes, though she was naturally more accustomed to darkness than the overlanders, and it didn't take too long to adjust, seeing only an empty tunnel that eventually curved off to the left. Her eyebrows furrowed. Her mind felt fuzzy, as if stuffed with cotton balls. She was thirsty. She was so thirsty. Her tongue felt strangely large, and she opened and closed her mouth repeatedly as she listened to the sound get closer and closer.

"Luxa?" Lizzie mumbled, holding her head, "We-I think we need to go. I feel weird". Luxa nodded her head, but kept sitting. Go where? She didn't remember.

Fortunately, a visitor had come to remind her. Both she and Lizzie startled out of their stupor as they saw something of mammoth size lumber around the turn and stop to stare at them. It was one of the moles.

Its pink nose sniffed through the air, and Luxa stood frozen for a moment, hoping against hope that it wouldn't sense them. Her legs twitched as she tried to resist the urge to sprint down the opposite way. It might not smell them. It might not. Unfortunately, the mass that had previously caused the vibrations and a great deal of anxiety for both Lizzie and Luxa that day decided it hadn't been enough, for it began to charge their way.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Hey! I had a productive day today, and something about that got my creative juices flowing. I was writing in between all the work and whatnot I had xD Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to R&R! (Tip: I don't continue until I have at least one review)

* * *

><p>As Gregor ran towards Howard, his friend's face went through a couple different stages. First, happy recognition. Then, confusion, as the guards scrambled up and began to chase him. Finally, his face spelled out exactly the reaction that Gregor had been apprehensive for; a mix of <em>Not again<em> and _Seriously?_

He jumped on the black and white striped bat immediately, receiving an angry response from both Nike and her bond.

"I am not aware what you are trying to do here, Gregor, but you need to get off of Nike and back in the hospital. You only have a little time left-"

"Luxa only has a little time left," Gregor argued back, his face serious. Howard grimaced. "Nike, Howard, please, I don't have time to argue. Please, just trust me". Howard flitted his eyes once more to the running guards and sighed heavily.

"Fly you high, Gregor," he muttered quickly. Gregor grinned in thanks, replying in similar. He then nodded at Nike, and she reluctantly took off, soaring over the city in no time. As soon as Gregor was flying, Nike began asking questions.

"Would you have the courtesy to explain what you are planning, Gregor?" Nike asked him, sounding a bit irritable. He understood. He wasn't bonded to her and to suddenly demand a ride without telling he why…was a bit audacious to say the least.

"Sorry, it's just that the negotiations aren't going well. Rather, they are completely ridiculous. I can tell the terms are a trap, and in the end no one will be saved if they-" Gregor cut off, feeling his blood pressure rocket as he rambled on. Now wasn't the time for a hot head. He took a deep breath and continued speaking, "I'm almost positive that if I don't do something now, Luxa will be in trouble. And I have the responsibility to fix it because…well, it's partially my fault," he mumbled guiltily. There was no change in Nike's flying. She seemed unaffected by the revelation. Gregor frowned.

"Aren't you going to ask me how it is my fault?"

"It was fairly clear to begin with, that you were the one that sent the message," Nike replied calmly, though he thought he caught a bit of sarcasm in her voice. He groaned, and they stayed quiet after that for a while, before reaching the tunnel system finally.

"Could you come with me to find her in the tunnel system? I would appreciate the help," he grinned awkwardly in an attempt to be friendly. Nike simply nodded, following at his side.

"If in a life or death situation, I will put myself first unless in the best interest of Howard, you do realize?" she warned him as they walked side by side. Gregor's smile lessened and he nodded.

"Of course. I've already asked enough of you, I wouldn't ask that," he assured her, though he did know this mean he had to be very careful in how their little mission went. He didn't need any major disasters which would lose them their ride. He exhaled slowly as they made their way to the tunnel Gregor had seen Luxa carried down. They had a lot of work ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Luxa could hear the creature nearing with every frantic step she took. The mole had been creating the new tunnels, which is why they couldn't find their way out. But what didn't make sense was that Luxa was almost positive that this tunnel system was close to the surface. But the moles shouldn't be anywhere near the surface. Yet, she knew that this was up higher, merely by the pressure difference. It felt lighter, and drier. She had learned these slight differences as she grew up in the Underland.<p>

Lizzie was basically done with life at this point. She was being wholly dragged by Luxa now, slowing her down infuriatingly. Luxa groaned, yanking on Lizzie's arm roughly, still not enough to break her out of her daze. She simply glared angrily at the floor muscles limp. Luxa tried not to think about the sound of the approaching creature as she stopped with Lizzie for a second, or what she hoped would be one.

"Look, Lizzie, I know you are confused, and tired and thirsty right now," she spoke harshly despite the fact she was trying to encourage, "but we need to run". When Lizzie still did not budge, Lizzie racked her brain frantically for what else to say. What did Gregor care about? They were related, so they may have common interests, correct? Suddenly, Luxa grasped onto one thing she knew Gregor cared about dearly. "Is not your family waiting for you?"

This seemed to snap Lizzie out of haze instantaneously. Her head perked up, and she appeared to finally register that there was a large, looming, threat charging toward them.

"Dad," she whispered, her eyes widening as she jerked Luxa forward now, knocking the breath out of her. Of course. Why Luxa hadn't tried that earlier was beyond her. The intense family loyalty must run in the genes.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hey so here's the new chapter! I hope you like it. I'm really busy right now, AP classes and stuff, but I will try to update. Thank you for your reviews, and please remember that I do not continue a story unless I have gotten a review for the latest chapter. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Gregor made his way down the tunnel, irritated with himself that he hadn't the foresight to bring a flashlight. He did manage to snag a sword from one of the guards before he took off, but hoped he wouldn't need it. Though, as he heard a rumbling the farther he ventured in the tunnel, he doubted he would be so lucky.<p>

"Do you feel those as well?" asked Nike when he stopped. He nodded hesitantly, though, realizing she couldn't see, replied aloud.

"Yes," he answered, grimacing. He couldn't think of what might be causing the vibrations, and he didn't want to find out. His experiences with surprises in this underworld were not pleasant on the larger scale. "One second, I will use sonar to try and see where we are".

Gregor held up the sword as he used his sonar, attempting to get a clear view of the tunnel until it turned about a hundred feet away. He frowned when the vibrations already in the tunnel threw off his vision. Everything seemed fuzzy. As he was thinking this, he heard quick, frantic footsteps advancing toward him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Hello?" He called out, his voice bouncing down the tunnels. There was no immediate answer, just increasing vibration and the footsteps nearing. Surely the vibrations could not be caused by these footsteps. They sounded to belong to a young girl, perhaps two. Gregor's eyes widened in realization, and just as he was about to call out again, he heard a voice call back.

"Gregor!"

* * *

><p>Luxa was so tired of running. She almost gave up. She was so ready to give up. She was tired of working so hard to live only to have to do it again the next day. She wanted a normal life. She wanted to have one day when she didn't feel like the weight of the world-<p>

"Hello?" The voice carried through the tunnel with an echo, and she nearly froze just to contemplate what she just heard.

"Lizzie, did you say that?" Luxa questioned, too afraid to let her hope rise, though she had to force it down. Lizzie shook her head violently as she ran. Luxa smiled, for the first time in days. All of her energy seemed to come back to her, and she dragged Lizzie farther forward as she began to sprint, ignoring the pain in her sides.

"Gregor!" she screamed, her grin widening despite her heaving lungs, "Gregooor!" She called out again. To her increasing joy, she heard heavier footsteps run in her direction. He had found them. He had found them. She wanted to collapse right there she was so relieved, but the ever-menacing creature behind them reminded her of the impending danger. Aurora was hardly keeping up, it amazing Luxa that she was even still alive, though she hadn't talked in what seemed like an eternity. She might actually make it. If they could make it to Gregor, and to the city-then-

Luxa froze dead in her tracks when she heard a strangled sound, the sound of something being attacked. She turned quickly, seeing her bond caught in the mouth of the mole.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**: Hey I finally updated! Actually I suppose it hasn't been that long. The story should be wrapping up soon, hopefully. I'm thinking somewhere in the mid-20's for chapters, tops. In warning, they will probably be about this long each. Sorry, I'm weird and I like small chapters. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and keep in mind that I do not continue a story until I have gotten a review for the latest chapter. Criticism is appreciated, as I want to improve my writing through this experience. Thank you, and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Gregor's mouth fell open as he witnessed the chaos taking place in front of him. He had just turned the corner and had run toward Luxa when he saw the mole snatch the bat up in its mouth. Aurora. She had been flying limply a floppily, as if her wing had gotten hurt, but she was still trying to distract the mole. She must have known what would happen. And most of all she must have known what would happen to Luxa if she wasn't given more time.<p>

Gregor looked to Luxa who stood there lifeless, watching the life drain from her friend wordlessly. Her hand was limp by her side, as if summing up what she felt. Showing her utter weariness of it all, the anger, the sadness, the pain, the violence…the death. He hated to see her this way. And he thought…he had thought she would be safe from that now. At least for a little while. But he had pulled her back into it.

Gregor gritted his teeth and his rager senses began to kick in. He wanted to give in so desperately, to rip the mole to shreds, to spill his blood on the ground as well, to enjoy it. But Aurora had done this to give them time. He wasn't going to waste her sacrifice by risking death to kill one mole. So he instead ran in front of Luxa, facing her.

* * *

><p>"Aurora". The world stopped. She didn't hear anything. She just saw the blood spilling from her bond's side. The blood spilling from her <em>friend's <em>side. Why did everything seem so slow, as if syrup had filled her brain. She was faintly aware of Gregor running in front of her, trying to get her attention, but she didn't move. She just stood there, eyes glued to Aurora.

"Lu…xa," came a faint breath, floating gently through the air as if on a breeze to her ear. It was Aurora. Luxa drank in every inch of her face, knowing though it was stained with pain like the crimson blood that socked her fur, it would be the last time she would see it. She opened her mouth as if to reply, but no sound came. Only a small tear that ran down her face, grazing the corner of her lips.

Then, Aurora said something she couldn't quite make out orally, but she knew instinctively, putting into her companion's moving mouth the words she knew she was saying.

Fly you high, Luxa. I am glad to have been your friend". It was only then that she snapped back to reality, her emotions flooding in like a wave knocking her underwater, and she tried to fight the urge to just wail right there. One urge she did not fight, however, and that was the urge to kill it. The thing that had dared attack her friend.

She began to charge, murderous rage apparent on her face. She didn't even know what she was planning to do. She didn't care. She _didn't care_.

But a pair of strong arms stopped her in her tracks, hugging her waist. She panted, looking slowly up at him. His eyes are what made her stop. They reflected the same anger, grief, and desperation as she was feeling. But he wasn't attacking the mole. The man who had the most trouble not fighting, due to his rager senses, wasn't fighting. She gritted her teeth, and decided to trust him, as much as she wanted to dive at the mole with the small rock dagger she had shaped.

"Let's go," he whispered hoarsely, Luxa nodding only slightly before he pulled her away, Luxa grabbing Lizzie's hand as they ran.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Ha-ha-HA! This is a large chapter; well, by my standards, that is. Your reviews were all appreciated, and nikkibeth, I took your advice into account. I hope this is enough content. I loved that you are willing to give criticism; please do, as long as it is helpful. And, as always, R&R! Don't forget that I do not continue until I have received at least one review for my latest chapter. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Up or down. It was a simple matter of direction. And yet so much more.<p>

Gregor leaned against the wall as he contemplated which the best choice was, knowing they were quite far enough from the mole for it to possibly be a threat. Luxa leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her. Lizzie held tight to the side of his shirt, a sob shaking through her occasionally. He felt a bit guilty not comforting her more, but he only had so much space to hug people.

Luxa's hair was longer. Gregor's eyes traced the dirty silver strands around her ears, wanting to lean in and-

No. No. Not the time. There was an important decision to make.

They were now in the main tunnel, probably closer to the surface than the city. Either hospital would have the technology in order to aid the two girls, but the Underland's was preferable for obvious reasons. One being he didn't need anyone asking about Luxa's skin. He may be able to pass her off as some sort of albino. Maybe. But then how would he pay? They didn't have insurance. Namely, she didn't, since she shouldn't exist according to any records they may ask for. Gregor groaned. But if they went back down, they didn't have much of a chance in ever being together again. He had excuses before; he was the warrior. He wasn't the warrior anymore. And his mother would want to move as soon as he came back and maybe he was being selfish, but-

"Gregor". A serious voice interrupted his thoughts as Luxa removed herself from his embrace, turning to face him. She looked him straight in the eye. He loved that confidence.

"Yeah?" he responded, hardly even acknowledging, Lizzie jumping to take Luxa's spot. She appeared to have made some sort of decision. He could tell by the way her jaw was set, the way she straightened her slender shoulders. When she made a decision, it was not changed easily. He hoped, rather, trusted that she had made the right one, yet he felt his heart dropping. He trusted her. He did. But he knew her duty to her people. He knew how she cared for the city. Somehow it felt as if he were being dumped, and yet she hadn't said anything.

"We should go up," she stated simply, blinking once. Gregor's jaw dropped slightly as he processed this phrase.

"Up?" He asked, no doubt sounding a bit addled. He must have heard wrong. Yes-yes he must have because he couldn't have heard a yes. This thought did little to quench the hope that rose in his chest. "But-I mean I would like to-but-" He should not be the confused one here. She was the one being rescued. Right? He felt Lizzie stir a bit as she gripped the cloth covering his back, as if trying to hear better.

"Gregor, I will not leave them," she started, quickly adding, "But a few days. I can give you that. I can myself that".

"A week," he immediately found himself bartering. Luxa raised an eyebrow.

"Three days."

"How is that any more than you said before?"

"'A few days' only promises two."

"No, three is the minimum for that promise. Regardless, I want at least five; you'll be in the hospital for at least one of them." Luxa was silent for a bit, looking down. He wondered if she hadn't thought of the hospital. Desperately he tried to keep her from changing her mind, "Of course I'll know what to tell them to keep from questioning too much, don't worry-"

"Five, then," she cut him off, smiling softly as she directed her gaze back to his face. He blinked a few times before grinning back goofily.

"Yeah." Suddenly Lizzie tightened his hold on him, mumbled something loudly into his shirt. He recoiled, feeling saliva on his shirt. "Lizzie step back and talk, you're getting spit all over my shirt!" She obliged and glanced briefly at both of them before glaring at him. He stepped back a bit. The last time he had seen her this upset was when he had tried to take away her puzzle book.

"No! I said _no!_" she shouted, her hands clenching into fists. It was then that he truly thought through the fact that she was here. Why was she here? She wouldn't have come for him, not when she thought he was just visiting Luxa. The only other reason she might come—

"Dad," Gregor breathed out, stumbling back a bit as a wave of realization hit him. Struggling to fight the current, he choked out, "Is he sick…again?" Luxa grabbed his hand, squeezing it. He could hardly register it while taking in Lizzie's cloud of resentment that seemed to choke him. He could feel her blame. The blame that he knew was his.

"Maybe if you hadn't left me up there, you would have seen it. Maybe if you hadn't been so preoccupied with _Luxa _none of this mess would have happened, and he would be OK!" She exclaimed, her fingernails visibly digging into her palms.

"Lizzie-" he started, but she wasn't finished.

"Maybe if you hadn't been visiting your _girlfriend_ instead of taking your _entire_ family into account, you would know!" Gregor opened his mouth to apologize, but a slap echoed through the otherwise silent tunnel. But he felt no sting.

* * *

><p>Luxa glowered down at the young girl. She had been patient. She had been beyond patient. Her friend was dead, she had been dealing with this little girl for <em>days <em>of panic attacks, and all of this stemming from wanting one, simple, date. After all this, honestly, she had wanted to punch Gregor's sister for saying such things. This was her holding back.

"Luxa!" Gregor shouted angrily. It hurt a bit to hear him say her name with such an emotion, but she stood her ground, not even turning to look at Gregor.

"Gregor does _nothing _but think of his family. Nothing but think of _you_," she told her with a level, but firm voice as Lizzie touched her reddened cheek in shock, "Can we not ask for even four days for ourselves? Or shall the world crumble and society fall if we are not there to be the glue? We are two people; two young people who need. Breaks." Silence fell over the small group for a few moments. Perhaps minutes.

"I'm sorry," Lizzie mumbled, and Gregor rushed forward to hug her.

"No, no it's alright. You've done a lot. It's not just us who have to do work. But…" he trailed off, clearly hesitant to speak the next few words. Luxa understood. She could tell what he wanted to say, and why he couldn't let it out right away. Luxa watched quietly as Gregor slid his hands from Lizzie's back to her small shoulders as her bent down a bit to look her in the eye. "We do need a break," he began again, taking a breath before continuing, "Just some breathing room. If-if I could I would just keep on going, but I can't…I can't do everything". It seemed like such an obvious statement, but Luxa knew what he was feeling. They had both been constantly relied upon, never able to relax. To admit that they needed to relax was against the personality ingrained into them, the fundamental trait their entire lives were based on. Luxa's smile spread ever so slightly as Gregor came to stand next to her, their arms brushing. Lizzie looked back at them and sighed.

"Well then, I guess it's my turn to work a little harder".


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**: Hey, I still exist! OK, so school is insane, and all that. I know this chapter is short, but I figured it was better than nothing. Go to my profile for explanations. Also, don't forget to R&R! DFTBA! Hope you like it. ^_^

* * *

><p>Lizzie sat outside the entrance to the tunnels. She had originally told Gregor she could just wait where he would normally meet the Underlanders, but he had insisted she stay here. He was reluctant to do even that. But it wasn't as if she wasn't safe-she was surrounded by a weird barrier Gregor had made using a bush in the park with some large rocks. She was just annoyingly cold.<p>

"He should have sent them the message by now…right?" Lizzie said to herself, shaking a bit in the cold that the night brought. Despite what Gregor had said to her, Luxa was essentially forced to drag him away from her. She dug her fingernails into already stinging palms. _I shouldn't have yelled at him like that,_ she thought. Luxa was right. She shouldn't depend on Gregor so much. And she was going to show him she could handle herself. Handle other people, even.

She heard a noise to her left and her face jerked upwards to see a rather angry looking man.

**Still Lizzie**

Luxa had given her a letter. She was beyond relieved when Luxa said all she would need to do was give this to Howard. The man flying her back to the city was him. He looked a bit to grumpy to speak with as of yet, though.

The bat that he had ridden there before picking up Nike Lizzie did not recognize, and it looked about as annoyed as Howard. It was odd to see someone like Howard angry. He seemed rather unfit for unpleasant emotions.

"So what happened to Gregor? Is he still looking for her?" Lizzie swallowed hard. He wasn't supposed to ask questions. He was supposed to read the letter.

"Luxa told me to give yo-"

"Luxa?" he exclaimed, glancing back at her worriedly, "Luxa spoke with you? She is safe? Why didn't she come back?" This was not going as planned. The city came into Lizzie's vision as she struggled to answer the barrage of questions.

"Yes and I thi-oh, just read the letter!" She said, shoving the old paper in his face.

"Oh, I apologize. If you could hand that to me when we land?" Lizzie nodded nervously, looking purposefully at his back rather than the ground. He turned his full attention to flying again as they neared the landing area.

His back was tense. Lizzie could understand, a bit too much. She had felt betrayed and confused and angry all at once before as well, many times. When her father first disappeared, though Gregor may not realize she remembered, every time Gregor disappeared without explaining, every time he wouldn't let her know what was going on. Half of her life had been that feeling. She awkwardly hugged him from behind as they landed and he turned, smiling almost apologetically.

"It is alright, Lizzie. I know you had no part in this." But he was wrong. For once she did. For once she could have maybe done something and she didn't. She didn't know what else to do. So she focused on the task at hand.

After she slid onto the wonderful, amazing, steady ground, she handed him the letter. He eagerly unfolded it, a bit of dirt falling from it. Luxa hadn't had much time so she had picked up a paper she found on the ground that was blank on the back. His eyes appeared to be reading at light-speed, and Lizzie would have been more interested in the contents of the letter if not for her pressing thirst.

"Howard?" she said, tugging his sleeve lightly. He reluctantly pulled his gaze from the letter, asking her what she needed. "I'm really thirsty, and hungry." Howard's eyes widened.

"Of course. I am so sorry, I should have noticed. You hardly look like you can stand!" He waved frantically to a pair of guards near a doorway, giving them instructions she didn't really hear. Lights began to appear, fluttering through her vision like butterflies.

Then she was in the hospital wing. What had she wanted to tell Howard? It was something important. She knew it was. Maybe it was only that she was so tired. She felt tired. There were things in her arms that she was fairly sure hadn't been there before. And then she fell asleep.

**Luxa**

Luxa felt exposed, in more ways than one. The overland didn't have the same close, defined space feel as the Underland. There was a roof in the Underland, everywhere. Here, there was nothing but space.

She had been cold at first, but Gregor gave her a jacket, both for warmth and to keep people from thinking she had some sort of undiagnosed disease. She had given him an awkward smile, which he reciprocated. They walked in silence about a foot apart, far too fast for normal teenagers. All of this was a great deal more awkward than she had anticipated.

They had decided to visit one of Gregor's friends first-he had called her Mrs. Cormaci-to ask for advice on how to treat her arm. Without the adrenaline helping her to ignore it, her hunger and thirst were taking turns pounding a mallet into her head. Suddenly, the world around her spun, and she stumbled to the side, straight into Gregor. She would have righted herself, but her face in his chest was _so_ much more comfortable, warm and steady, it felt like a pillow.

Luxa wasn't awake long enough to feel Gregor pick her up bridal style, which was probably good, since then they would have both arrived at Mrs. Cormaci's with serious injuries.


End file.
